El reggeatón arruina muchas vidas
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: -Aioria, ¿No me digas que eres un reggetonero?-Preguntó Milo con una cara burlona -¡Milo, no es como tu lo crees!- Exclamó el Santo de Leo alterado -Lo siento, hermano- Aioros preparaba su puño para realizar su trueno atómico- Eres un traidor al Santuario, debes morir...


**El reggaetón destruye vidas, muchas familias y muchas otras cosas más…**

**Yuzu y fuera**

Milo de Escorpión, Deathmask de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis pasaban de guardia… Bueno pasaban el rato caminando por las doce casas ya que esta noche Dohko había organizado una fiesta tipo pijamada, ya saben jugar videojuegos, beber cerveza hasta vomitar, comer pollo o pizza, esas cosas de hombres pero sin llegar a una situación en plan Homo o Yaoi.

Los tres dorados pasaron por la casa de Leo con tal de preguntar por Aioria y cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con algo demasiado incomodo, el escorpión silbó al estilo "Oh la la", Cáncer le tapó los ojos a Piscis porque posiblemente era "Traumatizante" y en efecto no era traumatizante ni nada de eso, de hecho eso no se la esperaban ni siquiera de Aioria quién supuestamente era uno de los Santos Dorados más serios.

El santo dorado estaba vestido con chaqueta amarilla con rayas estilo rapero, pantalón ancho negro con bordes amarillos oro con la letra A inscrita del mismo color en esa prenda, unas joyas estilo collar ancho de oro con la cara de un león y unas gafas de sol, sin olvidar la gorra amarilla con las siglas LEO. Por otro lado una peliazul estaba con el trasero inclinado adjunto al pelvis del dorado de la quinta casa, usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas hasta la mitad de la cintura con las letras ODIN, pantaloneta jean corta y para rematar de ella sobresalían unas tiras que a veces que usan en esos bikinis exagerados… Esa era la pinta de una típica arrabalera puertorriqueña.

Y para poner el broche de oro se escuchaba un fondo de música con una letra, si aquella letra polémica de aquella canción polémica que hizo que la reputación de una figura del pasado quedara manchada por la posteridad (Los odio Plan B)

"**Le gusta a lo kirking, nasty. Y aunque sea fancy, se pone cranky si lo hago romantic. Le gusta el sexo en exceso y en el proceso me pide un beso"**

-¡Oh my god! Aioria- Afrodita quedaba boquiabierto como indignado al ver a su compañero de armas usando esas sucias ropas callejeras, sobretodo Lyfia con su look extraño y nuevo

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Ahora eres reggetonero?- Preguntó Milo con una mirada burlona

-¡Eso no es lo que tú crees!- Respondió el Santo de Leo con un temblor en su rostro, sudando frío y rojo como una olla de presión, Lyfia que andaba con el culo preparado para el perreo también estaba en las mismas dando a entender que ambos, el santo como la asgardiana, Leo y Odín estaban incomodos como si eso del reggaetón no fuera porque ellos lo quisieron sino que alguien los obligó a hacerlo

-¿Por qué tú Aioria?- Ahora Mascara de muerte estaba con cara de WTF, al menos daba las gracias a Athena por tener a su waifu y no ser como ese gato pervertido

-Que audaz eres hermanito- Ahora era Aioros que estaba siendo testigo del cambio brusco de su hermana como del médium de Odín que por cierto se daba un facepalm posiblemente estaba arrepentida estar involucrada en algo tan embarazoso e implorando ir al Valhalla ya que la vergüenza la mataba

-¡No es lo que parece!- Reclamó el pobre santo de la quinta casa pero no contaba que ahora otra cara asomaba a la escena

-Esa es la excusa más pobre que he escuchado- Ahora era Mu con un ceño fruncido, estaba serio como indignado- No puedo creer que uno de nosotros cometa un acto tan imperdonable como gustarle el reggaetón

-No se preocupen compañeros- Ahora era Touma de Ícaro preparando su brazo para realizar uno de sus poderes con tal de hacer pagar al exnovio de su hermana Marin- Voy a asegurarte que no tendré piedad contigo, sufre la ira de un ángel y por el corazón roto de mi oneechan

-¡AIORIA!- Era Saga en su más máximo estado de poder, el modo drogadicto, ya saben ese que usó cuando peleó contra Seiya en las doce casas. Su sonrisa diabólica como sus ojos rojos significaban que nada ni siquiera el pobre león no saldría de esta ni aunque lo ayudara la rosa de Guadalupe

-Bien, entonces Aioria- El santo de Géminis encendió su cosmos lo mismo que los demás presentes ya que una cosa era una traición a Athena y otra era ser un reggetonero, eso sí que se pagaba con la muerte e incluso era mucho más peor que ir y caer al Yomotsu.

-Confío en que estés preparado para las consecuencias de tus acciones- El pobre Aioros preparaba su puño para realizar su Trueno Atómico mientras el pobre Santo dorado estaba entre la espada y la pared y más cuando conocía el lado enfurecido sea de su hermano mayor como el de otras personas.

-N-no hermano… ¡Eso es parte de un plan de Loki para desestabilizarnos!- La aclaración del pobre gato dorado no fue escuchada ni siquiera al principio ya que todos le empezaron de darle de lleno con sus poderosas mientras la pobre se escondía en una pared con tal de sufrir las consecuencias del gato dorado y quizás su reputación estuviese arruinada.

No se preocupen nuestro gato favorito estaba todo en cenizas sólo estando en pantaloneta con corazones pero su castigo no acababa aquí ya que cierta pelirroja con mascara estaba en frente de él, tenía en su mano derecha una roca la cual fue hecha trizas al apretar ese puño… Definitivamente Aioria estaba completamente jodido y todo por culpa del dios nordico de las travesuras… Bueno, sólo de Homucifer ya que el demonio llamado Homura vino a hacer de las suyas contra el pobre Aioria poniendo en peligro su relación con Marin.

Cuando se trataba de los ships favoritos de Madoka, Homura era jodidamente vengativa y resentida… Pobre Aioria

**MORALEJA: Haz feliz a tu waifu, apóyala en los momentos difíciles, cuídala de todo peligro, se atento todo el tiempo o de lo contrario terminarás como el sujeto de este fic**


End file.
